Digimon: A Million Points of Light
Digimon: A Million Points of Light is an American science fiction action monster film based of the Japanese anime and video game franchise of the same name and is the sequel to Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon: Our War Game, Digimon: The Dark Towers, Digimon: Redemption and Digimon: World Crisis Plot The fates of both the real world and the Digital World hangs in the balance as an old enemy from the past returns, more powerful than ever. Now the DigiDestined must fight to save both worlds and defeat their old enemy once and for all. Cast DigiDestined *Jack Dylan Grazer as Davis Monaghan *Asher Angel as T.K. Jordan *Sadie Stanley as Kari Kamden *Sophia Lillis as Yolei Irvine *Iain Armitage as Cody Hill *Levi Miller as Ken Idle Digimon *Derek Stephen Prince as Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon (shared with Paul St. Peter) *Elsie Fisher as Patamon *Cailee Spaeny as Gatomon/Silphymon (shared with Neil Kaplan) *Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon/Aquilamon/Halsemon/Shurimon/Silphymon (shared with Cailee Spaeny) *Tom Hanks as Armadillomon/Ankylomon/Shakkoumon (shared with Henry Cavill) *Paul St. Peter as Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon (shared with Derek Stephen Prince) *Henry Cavill as Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Pegasusmon/Shakkoumon (shared with Tom Hanks) *Anne Hathaway as Angewomon/Nefertimon *Steve Blum as Flamedramon/Raidramon/Magnamon *Tom Fahn as Digmon/Submarimon Original DigiDestined *Nick Robinson as Tyler "Ty" Kamden *Dacre Montgomery as Matt Jordan *Hailee Steinfeld as Sora Taylor *Tom Holland as Korbin "Izzy" Isaacs *Kathryn Newton as Mimi Tanner *Lucas Hedges as Joe Kelvin Original Digimon *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon *Meg Donnelly as Biyomon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon *Gideon Adlon as Palmon *Ezra Miller as Gomamon *Kyle Hebert as Greymon/MetalGreymon *Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon *Melissa McCarthy as Togemon *Andy Serkis as Ikkakumon/Zudomon *Zoey Deutch as Lillymon *Christian Bale as WarGreymon Villains *Hugo Weaving as MaloMyotismon *Eva Green as Arukenimon *Peter Serafinowicz as Mummymon *Liev Schreiber as Daemon *Tom Cavanagh as SkullSatamon *Kate Siegel as LadyDevimon *Rory McCann as MarineDevimon International DigiDestined *TBA as Michael Barton *Giorgia Whigham Maria Baker *TBA as Lou Redford *TBA as Steve Parker *TBA as Phil Samuels *Adèle Exarchopoulos as Catherine Deneuve *Tanvi Ganesh Lonkar as Mina Kapoor *Callan McAuliffe as Derek Mitchell *Madison de la Garza as Rosa Marcos *Anastasia Baranova as Anna Pavlovich *Olesya Rulin as Sonya Vanko *Danila Kozlovsky as Yuri Antonov *Haley Tju as Yue Hong *Harry Shum Jr. as Han Poi *Ki Hong Lee as Lee Poi *Hudson Yang as Kenneth Poi *TBA as Dien Loan International Digimon *TBA as Betamon *Mark Strong as Centarumon *TBA as Tortomon *Alan Tudyk as Frigimon *TBA as Flarerizamon *Becky Lynch as Floramon *Nolan North as Meramon *TBA as Crabmon *TBA as Gotsumon *TBA as Unimon *TBA as Snimon *TBA as Kuwagamon *TBA as Apemon *TBA as Syakomon *TBA as Gorillamon Supporting characters *Peter Facinelli as Gennai *Hiroyuki Sanada as Yukio Oikawa *TBA as June Monaghan *TBA as Mona Irvine *Margaret Qualley as Cathy Irvine *TBA as Mark Irvine *Liv Tyler as Francesa Hill *Stacy Keach as Charles Hill *Winona Ryder as Sarah Idle *Leslie Mann as Rebecca Kamden *Jeffrey Donovan as Samuel Kamden *Paul Blackthorne as Henry Jordan *Anna Gunn as Nancy Jordan *Robin Tunney as Tonya Taylor *Rory Cochrane as Mason Isaacs *Clea DuVall as Kate Isaacs *Justin Theroux as Ken Tanner *Parker Posey as Sarah Tanner *Adam Driver as Jim Kelvin Supporting Digimon *Hugh Jackman as BlackWarGreymon *Richard E. Grant as Azulongmon *Ian McShane as Ebonwumon *Charles Dance as Zhuqiaomon *Timothy Dalton as Baihumon *Pamela "Bayley" Martinez as Datirimon *Matthew Lillard as Sukamon *Jack Black as Chuumon *Ron Perlman as Leomon *Derek Mears as Ogremon *Mark Strong as Centarumon *Peter Weller as Andromon *Mick Foley as Elecmon *Nolan North as Meramon *Sean Giambrone as Gekomon *Ben Schwartz as Otamamon *John Mulaney as Numemon *Alan Tudyk as Frigimon *Nick Offerman as Monzaemon *John Goodman as Whamon *Derek Stephen Prince as Digitamamon Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added Sequel Another sequel, Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon will be released August 16th, 2024. Category:Digimon Category:20th Century Fox Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Universal Pictures